


Cemburu Buta

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Yandere Ice [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gore, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin memang aku cemburu buta. Cemburu pada hampir semua perempuan yang berusaha mendekati kakak pertamaku.<br/>Karena itu cara apapun akan aku lakukan.<br/>Untuk menjauhkan mereka dari kakak pertamaku.<br/>Termasuk mengindahkan peringatan kakak bungsuku akan perbuatanku ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemburu Buta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
> Warning tambahan: Judul yang selalu tak sesuai dengan isi cerita. Penunjuk waktu yang tidak jelas. cerita yang melompat-lompat (tepatnya alur kecepatan dan/atau kelambatan). adegan gore yang enggak gore (dan gak semua korban ditampilkan). typo. OOC. warning lain yang mungkin tidak aku ketahui (karena aku sedang malas re-read and re-edit. kalau ada waktu lagi mungkin baru akan aku lakukan.)
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Aku memandang geram pada perempuan yang saat ini sedang mendekati orang yang paling aku sayangi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, ingin sekali aku melangkah mendekati perempuan itu. Mendekati, menghardik, dan kalau perlu menyingkirkan wanita itu dari dunia ini. Namun, aku tak melangkah. Orang yang paling aku sayangi itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan perempuan itu. Aku melepaskan kepalan tanganku, menghembuskan nafas berusaha menahan amarah yang mulai membuat wajahku memanas. Aku berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, membiarkan orang yang paling aku sukai itu bercengkrama dengan perempuan itu.

Apakah aku ini? Seorang adik yang terlalu berlebihan menyayangi kakak pertamanya. Berlebihan hingga rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Ya, cinta yang lebih dari batas saudara. Padahal aku ini adik kembarnya, berjenis kelamin sama pula. Aku ini seharusnya tak berhak mencintainya. Namun, aku tahu perasaan ini nyata adanya. Aku sering sekali berkhayal dengan kakak. Mimpi basah pertamaku pun aku bayangkan bersama kakak pertama.

Aku memandang papan di atas sebuah pintu. Tanpa sadar ternyata aku berjalan kembali ke kelasku. Aku duduk di kursiku dan kurebahkan kepalaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan teriakan kekesalanku yang aku tumpahkan dalam pikiranku. Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana keji untuk menyingkirkan perempuan yang aku rasa merupakan salah satu cheerleader dari team basket yang kakak pertamaku ikuti. Aku menyunggingkan senyum, suatu rencana yang sangat keji muncul dalam benakku.

Aku tak peduli jika rencana ini akan ketahuan atau tidak ketika aku melaksanakannya. Tapi, aku harus dan akan mengimplementasikannya. Sesegera mungkin.

“Ice..., Habiskan makanan Blaze, donk.” Aku membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalaku. Kakak kembarku yang bungsu tersenyum seraya menyerahkan kotak bekalnya yang berwana merah terang.

“Kak Blaze selalu saja begitu. Dasar kurus.”

“Dah, kau makan saja itu, Blaze mau balik ke kelas dulu.” Aku memandang punggung kakak kembarku yang bungsu. Tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya kakak bungsu ku ini akan selalu menimpali perkataan mengejekku seperti tadi. Biasanya kan dia balas mengataiku gendut dan sebagainya.  Aku berdiri dan memanggilnya. Kak Blaze berbalik dan tersenyum, meski matanya tak menampakan keceriaan yang seperti biasanya.

“Buru-buru sekali.” Ucapku, sedikit bingung dengan tindakan yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Kak Blaze hanya tersenyum dan keluar kelasku. Meski kami kembar, tapi kami berlima tidak ada satupun yang sekelas. Mungkin untuk memudahkan guru kami juga. Aku membuka kotak bekal milik kakak bungsuku itu. Aku langsung saja menutupnya lagi dan berjalan membawa kotak bekal itu ke kelas kakak bungsuku yang terpisah dua kelas dari kelasku yang ada di pojok lorong. Kakak bungsuku terlihat termenung di pinggir jendela. Aku mendekati kakakku. “Ini bukan ‘ngabisin’..., Kakak tidak makan sama sekali tahu.”

“Eh, ah..., ketahuan. Blaze sedang tak ingin makan, Ice.”

“Aku tahu kakak hari ini ada kegiatan klub. Kakak bisa makan bekal ini untuk nanti siang. _So_ , ada apa denganmu, Kak?” Aku memandang mata kakakku yang sepertinya tak ingin memandang mataku. Aku yakin, kakak pasti sedang memikirkan sebuah kebohongan. Kakak bungsuku menggeleng, ia berdiri dan mendorongku keluar kelasnya.

“Blaze tak ada apa-apa. Blaze memang mau diet saja. Kembalilah ke kelas, waktu istirahat hampir habis.”

“Kak Blaze harus janji pulang nanti cerita ke Ice.” Aku mengulurkan kelingkingku yang tak disambut oleh kakakku.

“Blaze sudah bilang gak ada apa-apa. Ice gak perlu berbuat seperti itu.” Aku menghela nafas, menyerah, dan akhirnya berjalan kembali ke kelasku. Saat perjalanan aku sempat melihat ke dalam kelas kakak keduaku, kakak kedua terlihat sedang belajar dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang kami kenal sebenarnya, tetangga kami dan teman kami sejak sekolah rendah, Yaya. Sekarang aku mengerti alasan kakak termudaku itu kehilangan mood makan sampai seperti ini, kalau aku dengan kakak pertama, maka Kak Blaze dengan kakak kedua. Kalau itu kakak pertamaku, aku pun jelas akan cemburu, tapi bagaimana pun aku masih bisa menerima jika kakak pertama dekat dengan Yaya ketimbang perempuan cheerleader itu. Yaya pintar dan baik, ia pun pengawas sekolah yang memang cukup beriringan dengan kakak pertamaku yang ketua persatuan pelajar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengesalkan sekali jika teringat akan perempuan itu. Perempuan cheerleader itu..., dia harus aku musnahkan.

~...~...~...~

Seminggu ini aku mencari informasi mengenai perempuan cheerleader itu. Siapa namanya, di mana rumahnya, kapan ia berangkat atau pulang dan menggunakan kendaraan apa, siapa teman-temannya, intinya semua hal yang dapat membuat dan memuluskan rencanaku. Aku menuliskan data yang aku kumpulkan di sebuah note kecil. Kubuka note kecilku seraya membaca biodatanya. Yang akan menjadi target pertamaku. Tentunya aku pun punya catatan tentang perempuan-perempuan lain yang mendekati kakak pertamaku di note kecil ini.

Namanya Handani, biasa dipanggil Hani. Rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari lokasi sekolah. Ia suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah hanya demi mendapat hukuman dari Halilintar, kakak pertamaku, yang berjaga di pintu gerbang (bersama Yaya) mengawasi setiap siswa yang tidak displin. Selama hukuman itu, ia tentu bisa melihat kakak pertamaku yang berjaga supaya hukuman yang diberikan dilaksanakan oleh si pelaku pelanggar displin sekolah. Ia selalu berangkat dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki, melewati sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni yang terlihat angker. Dia hanya punya beberapa teman, itu pun tidak begitu akrab.

Tanganku mengepal, rasanya ingin meninju semua hal yang ada dihadapanku. Bara api mulai membakar hati dan pikiranku. Aku semakin ingin melenyapkan perempuan itu. Kak Halilintar, hanya milik Boboiboy bersaudara, khususnya milikku. Takkan kubiarkan perempuan itu merebut kakakku. Takkan kubiarkan kakak yang kucintai jatuh ke dalam cengkraman iblis berwajah malaikat itu. Aku harus melenyapkannya. Aku harus melenyapkannya sekarang juga!

“Boboiboy Ice. Fokuskan dirimu! Bergumam saja sedari tadi!” bentakan sang guru mengembalikan pikiranku ke kenyataan. Aku menunduk dan tertawa canggung. Aku memandang kertas polos di hadapanku. Aku menaikkan salah satu bibirku, menuliskan suatu kata-kata manis untuk memancing dan menjebak perempuan itu. Aku tak peduli jika aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan tindakanku ini di penjara. Asalkan Kak Halilintar tidak terjerat dalam cengkraman iblis itu.

Bel berbunyi, aku segera melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam binder rencana kejiku yang selalu aku tulis ketika menemukan ide keji. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan setiap rencana keji yang aku tulis. Aku merapatkan topi biru lautku menutupi mataku yang ingin memangsa, selain untuk menyembunyikan kesalahan genetis pada rambutku. Senyumku berubah seiring dengan empat orang yang sedang menungguku di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku berlari menghampiri mereka. Tepukan dipundakku membuatku menengadah dan tersenyum pada kembaran-kembaranku.

“Ayo pulang bareng. Jarang-jarang aku bisa pulang bersama kalian.” Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan kakak pertamaku itu. Ya, jarang sekali.

~...~...~...~

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi daerah ini, satu-persatu orang mulai mencari tempat berteduh. Aku berdiri di balik sebuah pagar rumah tak berpenghuni, rumah yang terlihat begitu mengerikan sehingga banyak orang yang membatalkan niatnya untuk berteduh di rumah tak berpenghuni ini. Aku memandang seorang gadis berjalan dengan payung berwarna hitam merah. Payung yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada warna hitam merah. Warna yang menjadi ciri khas dari kakak pertamaku. Aku kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah tak berpenghuni ini, gadis itu terlihat tersenyum melihatku dalam balutan jas hujan berwarna hitam yang aku beli secara murah setelah pulang sekolah.

“Uh..., Si, siang Halilintar.” Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada manis yang membuatku mual. Aku tersenyum, berdeham sejenak meniru suara kakak pertamaku yang agak berat.

“Akhirnya kau datang, sayang.” Aku merasa ingin muntah ketika mengucapkannya. Wajah gadis itu merona mendengar panggilan ‘sayang’ dariku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah tak berpenghuni ini. Ingin rasanya aku segera mematahkan tangan yang aku genggam ini.

“Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya mau menerimaku.” Tidak. Tidak ada yang akan menerimamu. Tidak akan pernah ada.

“Ya, aku butuh banyak pertimbangan. Kau lihat rumah ini? Meski tak berpenghuni dan sudah sedikit tua, tapi rumah ini mewah kan?” Aku berusaha mengalihkan fokus gadis itu ke hal lain selain diriku. Aku menutup pintu dengan perlahan ketika gadis itu memperhatikan interior ruangan yang memang terbilang cukup mewah. Sayang sudah tak ada yang menghuni, juga menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan.

“Halilintar, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?”

“Rumah mewah ini. Ketika dewasa nanti, aku akan membuat rumah yang lebih mewah dari ini. Rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita di masa depan.” Dalam mimpimu. Mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar dan kembali memandang interior ruangan. Tanpa menyadari sebuah pipa besi akan menghantamnya dari belakang.

“Ukh.” Gadis itu jatuh terjerembab. Mata gadis itu memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi aku yakin, rasa sakit dikepalanya membuatnya tak bisa fokus bahkan bergerak. Aku membuka tudung kepala jas hitamku. Memperlihatkan mata biru yang hanya dimilikiku dan Taufan. Mata gadis itu membelak terkejut melihatku.

“Halilintar? Hahaha..., Kak Halilintar masih ada di sekolah, mengurus pekerjaan sekolahnya sebagai ketua persatuan pelajar.” Aku mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantung jas hujanku, menjilat mata pisau itu. Mata perempuan itu menatapku dengan nanar, ia terlihat berusaha menggerakan badannya yang terasa kaku. Aku tersenyum. Aku tendang tubuh gadis itu hingga terlentang. Aku bawa kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dengan segera menancapkan pisau itu ke kedua telapak tangan gadis itu. Darah terciprat. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut gadis itu. Beruntung di luar terdengar suara petir menyambar, menutupi teriakan kesakitan itu.

“Kakakku hanya milik Boboiboy bersaudara. Kakakku hanya milikku.” Aku mengeluarkan secarik kain dari kantungku, menutup mulut gadis itu. “Ingat itu, gadis kecil. Ya, itu pun jika kau masih bisa hidup di tanganku.”

Mata itu memandang nanar. Membuatku ingin tertawa.

“Tak perlu takut. Aku akan menyiksamu secara perlahan, kok. Sampai kau tiada.” Perempuan itu menggeleng lemah seraya berusaha menghentikanku. Aku mengeluarkan pisau cutter dari sakuku. Tersenyum manis padanya seraya menempelkan ujung pisau cutter itu di pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar, tangannya berusaha bergerak dari tancapan pisauku. Kakinya berusaha menendangku, meski percuma karena tenaganya yang melemah. Aku tertawa kecil.

“Manisnya. Apalagi jika sudah terlumur jus strawberry yang ada di balik kulitmu.” Ucapku lalu mengalihkan mata pisau cutterku ke seragam sekolahnya. Aku menarik sedikit seragamnya sebelum mengoyak pakaian itu. Aku bersiul melihat kemolekan tubuhnya. Bra dan celana dalam masih menutupi organ kewanitaannya. Keduanya berwarna putih, menyatu dengan kulitnya yang juga sedikit lebih putih ketimbang perempuan pada umumnya.

“Sayang, ya. Aku lebih suka tubuh lelaki. Aku lebih suka melihat tubuh Kak Hali daripada dirimu.” Ucapku seraya menekan mata cutter itu pada perut mulus gadis itu, tidak cukup dalam hingga bisa melihat organ dalamnya, tapi pada setiap sayatan yang aku goreskan kulit itu terlihat membuka dan perlahan mengalirkan cairan amis serupa warna selai strawberry.

“Hm, daripada jus, ternyata lebih mirip selai strawberry ya.” Aku tertawa ketika gadis itu merintih akibat perbuatanku. Aku menghentikan sayatanku dan memandang wajahnya yang begitu lemas. Ikatan kain pada mulutnya pun sedikit mengendur.

“Ke..., napa....” suaranya terdengar lemah.

“Hm? Ice tidak suka melihat kau mendekati Kak Hali. Hanya itu.” Ucapku dengan menggunakan namaku. Itu agar ia ingat sampai ke alam selanjutnya. Aku tersenyum, memperbaiki ikatan pada mulutnya, ia sedikit memberontak dan seperti ingin berbicara lagi. Namun, aku sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku menikam perutnya, selai-selai beraroma amis menyembur, mengenai sedikit wajahku. Kakinya sedikit mengejang, matanya membelak kesakitan. Aku sengaja tidak mengincar titik vitalnya, bahaya jika gadis ini mati lebih cepat dari apa yang ingin aku perbuat.

Aku kini mampu melihat isi perut wanita itu, seperti seorang dokter yang melakukan operasi saja. Aku menekan sedikit usus yang terlihat seperti benang kusut, merabanya, membuat perempuan itu semakin tercekat. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuat gadis ini mati dengan mudah. Aku meninggalkan bagian perutnya, beralih ke kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Oh, aku tidak ingin melihat organ seksualnya jadi sebaiknya aku tetap membiarkannya terbalut celana dalam. Yang sedikit basah. Heran, kenapa dia bisa terangsang oleh rasa sakit seperti itu? Ah, biarkan. Aku menyayat dan menguliti kulit putihnya. Hm, otot yang sering aku dengar dipelajaran biologi ternyata maksudnya adalah daging. Gadis yang luar biasa, aku jadi bisa belajar biologi jika membedah seluruh tubuhnya.

Aku memandang wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang sepertinya sudah begitu pasrah akan kematian.

“Gadis malang.” Ucapku seraya mengusap rambutnya. “Kalau saja kau tidak mendekati Kak Halilintar, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini.”

Mata gadis itu membelak ketika aku menyayat lapisan otot, aku penasaran dengan warna tulang yang sebenarnya. Ya, memang warna tulang itu pasti berwarna putih, seperti yang ada di lab biologi hanya saja itu pasti sudah mengalami pencucian. Aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung di dalam tubuh manusia. akhirnya aku mencapai tulang kakinya. Tulang itu memang berwarna putih, sedikit berwana merah karena ada otot yang menempel di sana. Aku terlihat puas melihatnya. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke wajahnya yang terus melemas, sepertinya ia hampir meninggal.

“Hei, cepat sekali kau menyerah. Kau ingin mendapatkan kakakku, kan? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya.” Ucapku, mengusap pipinya dengan cutter di tanganku. Matanya memejam, tubuhnya gemetar antara sakit dan takut. Aku tertawa kecil, perlahan aku mendekatkan mata cutterku ke matanya. Mata itu membelak kembali.

“Tenang saja. Pasti sakit banget kok.” Ucapku dan perlahan menusukkan mata cutterku ke matanya dan mencungkilnya. Aku tertawa puas setelah berusaha mencungkil mata itu dalam bentuk bulatan utuh. Aku memandang wanita itu yang semakin lemas akibat kehabisan darah. Nafasnya pun putus-putus, mungkin benar-benar hampir mati.

“Ada kata-kata terakhir?” tanyaku seraya melepaskan ikatan mulutnya. Dengan lemah ia menggerakkan mulutnya.

‘Aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mendekati Halilintar lagi. Kumohon biarkan aku hidup.’

“Maaf. Permintaanmu itu sudah terlambat untuk diucapkan. Kalau pun aku berhenti sekarang, kau pun akan mati sebentar lagi.” Ucapku. Perempuan itu memandangku dengan lesu dan pasrah.

‘Ka, kalau begitu..., meski kau bukan Halilintar..., aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan kata sayang seperti tadi. Aku mohon.’

“Kalau itu aku masih bisa mengabulkannya, sayang.” Ucapku sebelum mengangkat pisauku dan menusuk jantungnya.

~...~...~...~

Kak Halilintar melipat tangannya ketika menyadari aku pulang terlambat. Aku sudah berkata kalau aku ketiduran di tempat aku berteduh sebagai kamuflase akibat perbuatanku. Kakak hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam rumah yang merupakan milik kakek kami. Kakak berjalan menuju dapur ketika aku akan menutup pintu rumah. Aku perlahan mengikutinya dan memandang kak Halilintar yang sedang memasang celemek untuk melanjutkan memasak. Kak Halilintar memang tidak sepandai kak Gempa untuk memasak, tetapi rasa masakannya tetap juara untukku. Aku memeluk kak Halilintar dari belakang, yang tentunya langsung disambut dengan jitakan kecil di kepalaku. Aku terkekeh kecil tanpa melepaskan pelukanku dari kakak pertama. Kakak sudah biasa dengan tingkah manjaku yang suka tiba-tiba muncul.

“Ganti bajumu dulu. Makanan sebentar lagi siap.”

“Nggak mau..., masih mau peluk kakak.”

“Ice....” Suara berat dan mengintimidasi khas kakak keluar. Aku tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya sebelum kakak kembali menjitakku.

“Hehehe..., baik, Kak Hali.” Aku berbalik dan segera naik ke kamarku. Semua barang bukti atas perbuatanku tadi sudah aku hilangkan dan bawa dengan baik di dalam tasku. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku sebelum mengeluarkan barang-barang yang aku bawa. Aku membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi kamarku. Aku menjatuhkan barang-barangku ketika melihat seseorang berada di dalam kamar mandiku. Kakak bungsuku, Blaze, terlihat sedang berendam dalam bath-up. Beruntung sepertinya kak Blaze tertidur sehingga dengan cepat aku membawa barang-barang itu kembali ke tasku.

Aku kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencoba membangunkan kakak bungsuku itu. Aku sedikit panik ketika tidak mendapat respon berarti darinya. Aku dengan segera mengguncang tubuh kakak bungsuku lebih cepat. Senyuman kecil dibibir kakakku membuatku langsung cemberut. Kakakku terkekeh kecil dan menegakkan dirinya.

“Hehehe, pinjam kamar mandi, ya. Blaze baru inget kamar mandi Blaze air panasnya rusak.”

“Kenapa gak di kamar kak Gempa?”

“Kak Hali bilang di kamarmu aja.” Kekeh Blaze. Aku kembali cemberut. “Apa yang  tadi kau sembunyikan, Ice?”

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan serius kakak bungsuku. Kakak bungsuku jarang sekali seperti ini, aku tahu kakakku tidak sedang bercanda sekarang. Aku menggeleng, mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi dinginku. Kak Blaze tertawa kecil lalu keluar dari bath-up. Ia mengusap kepalaku sembari mengambil handuk untuk menutupi bagian vitalnya. Aku menahan kepergian kakakku menuju kamarku. Aku menggeleng, tahu niatan nekat kakak bungsuku.

“Blaze tak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Ice. Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya dan membahayakan dirimu.”

“Kakak tahu?” Aku hanya melihat senyum di wajah kakak bungsuku. Aku memeluk kakak bungsuku itu. “Ja, jangan bilang kak Hali.”

Kurasakan kakak bungsuku berbalik memandangku, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan tangannya yang lembab. Ia pun menyentuh keningku dengan bibirnya. Baru kali ini aku merasa dimanja oleh kakak yang paling kekanakan dan manja ini. Aku memeluknya, mendadak dadaku terasa sesak. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa seperti ini, mungkin aku memang ketakutan seandainya kakak membeberkan rahasiaku. Kakak bungsuku ini tipe orang yang bertindak sebelum berpikir, tentu aku takut kakak akan memberitahu kakak-kakak yang lain tentang perbuatan kejiku.

“Jangan diulangi lagi, Ice.” Bisiknya sebelum menjauh dari pelukan kami dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Ada nada kecewa yang meluncur dibibir kakak bungsuku tadi.

~...~...~...~

Aku menghela nafas, hari pertama sepertinya masih belum ketahuan. Aku memandang berita harian sekolah yang biasa tertempel di majalah dinding. Tidak ada berita kematian gadis itu yang muncul. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi kuhentikan langkahku begitu Kak Halilintar dan Yaya yang berjalan agak terburu-buru sembari membawa gulungan kertas, paku payung, dan kursi tangga. Aku diam dan mengamati kak Hali yang menaiki kursi tangga, mengambil gulungan kertas di tangan Yaya untuk ditempel di majalah dinding pada sudut yang tepat. Yaya memberikan sebuah paku payung pada Kak Hali yang langsung menusuk kertas itu. Sebuah pemberitahuan penting yang menyatakan gadis yang kemarin aku bunuh kabur dari rumah. Hahaha, belum ditemukan ya. Baguslah.

"Kak Hali..., itu beneran?" Tanyaku dengan nada takut. Kak Halilintar menghela nafas lalu turun dari kursi tangga dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Beneran. Sudah ada kebenaran dari pihak orang tuanya." Kata Kak Halilintar.

"Padahal kemarin ia ceria banget, mungkin karena ia memang ingin pergi dari rumahnya." Kata Yaya. Tak lama setelah dipasang, banyak orang yang datang dan membicarakan sosok yang dikabarkan menghilang itu. Gadis itu memang cantik dan cukup terkenal, meski tak punya banyak teman tapi ia punya banyak penggemar.

"Dah, waktu istirahat hampir habis, aku tak ingin adikku lagi-lagi dapat hukuman karena telat masuk kelas." Kak Hali mengusap kepalaku.

"Lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Blaze. Sudah dua kali masuk noteku karena telat masuk setelah jam istirahat. Kau harus mengajarinya lebih lagi, Hali." ucap Yaya seraya tertawa kecil memandang Kak Hali. Kak Hali mendengus.

"Setiap dia melakukan kesalahan, aku selalu menghukumnya lagi di rumah, kok."

~…~…~…~

Aku mengasah pisauku di dalam kamar, ada target lagi yang perlu aku habisi. Hampir sama dengan gadis pertama, gadis ini juga anggota cheerleader team basket. Memang Kak Blaze sudah memperingatkanku untuk menghentikan kegiatanku sebelum kegiatanku ketahuan oleh pihak berwajib. Namun, melihat Kak Hali kembali didekati oleh perempuan lain tentu saja membuat darahku bergejolak ingin membunuhnya. Ketukan pintu membuatku segera menyembunyikan pisauku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku, Kak Blaze tersenyum memandangku.

"Ayo makan malam." Ajaknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan membisikan sesuatu. "Jangan mengasah pisau terus."

Aku meneguk liurku, Kak Blaze tersenyum dan menarik tanganku keluar dari kamar. Aku memandang tanganku yang digenggam kakakku. Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Kakak."

"Ssst...."

"Oh, Blaze, Ice..., kalian akhirnya turun. Nah, mari mulai makan."

"Oke Kak Gempa!" Ucap Kak Blaze sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan padaku. Ia lalu duduk di samping Kak Gempa. Aku memandang Kak Hali yang menghela nafas seraya memintaku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo duduk, Ice! Kakak sudah lapar nih!" Ucap Kak Taufan, yang duduk di sisi lain Kak Hali. Kak Blaze terkekeh.

"Kak Tau kayak gak makan seharian aja."

"Iya, ya..., padahal kau yang gak makan seharian." Kekeh Kak Taufan balik. Kak Blaze tertawa kecil dan mulai mengambil makanannya.

"Blaze memang mau diet."

"Hei..., diet itu bukan mengurangi makan, Blaze."

Sesaat ketika makan malam aku melupakan rencanaku untuk membunuh lagi. Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, Kak Gempa, dan Kak Blaze. Semuanya ada di sini ceria seperti biasanya. Kak Blaze dan Kak Taufan pasti selalu menggoda Kak Gempa yang kini sedang menjalin kekasih dengan ketua klub basket yang juga menjadi teman satu team Kak Hali, Fang. Keluarga kami memang jadi sedikit berantakan karena kematian kedua orang tua dan kakek kami. Itu sebabnya Kak Gempa tiba-tiba saja menyatakan suka pada Fang. Itu sebabnya Kak Blaze sampai jatuh hati pada kak Taufan. Dan aku rasa ini pula yang menyebabkan aku jadi seperti ini.

"Ice, jangan melamun..., kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kak Hali seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Enggak, kak. Besok ada kuis matematik, mungkin efek lelah belajar tadi."

"Jangan terlalu banyak belajar. Kau pasti bisa, kok."

"Iya, Kak Hali."

~…~…~…~

Berita hilangnya siswi dari sekolah kami kembali terdengar, aku tersenyum kecil melihat berita yang terpasang di majalah dinding sekolah. Aku melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih berbicara mengenai siswi yang menghilang itu. Seseorang menarik tanganku. Aku terkesiap dan berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan pensil yang selalu tersimpan di sakuku. Orang itu tidak melepaskan tangannya dariku. Ketika kami sampai di tempat sepi barulah aku menyadari siapa orang yang menarikku. Kak Blaze akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya padaku. Aku menyimpan pensilku, juga meminta maaf sudah membuat kakak terluka. Kak Blaze menggeleng, membiarkan masalah luka itu. Kak Blaze langsung memegang kedua pundakku. Ada keseriusan di matanya.

"Sudah Blaze bilang Ice, jangan buat sesuatu yang berbahaya untukmu dan kita."

"Tapi mereka mendekati Kak Hali-ku! Mereka sangat menjijikan! Mereka akan mengotori Kak Hali!"

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini, Ice! Blaze pun sama seperti kau! Blaze sangat sayang pada Kak Tau. Tapi, Blaze tidak pernah menyakiti mereka yang mendekati Kak Tau. Blaze tahu mereka pasti butuh dan dibutuhkan Kak Tau!"

"Itu membuktikan kau tidak begitu menyayangi Kak Tau."

"Blaze sayang! Karena itu Blaze tak mau membuat Kak Tau kerepotan! Kau tak lihat Ice? Kak Hali kerepotan karena ulahmu!"

"Tapi nanti Kak Hali akan tersenyum bangga padaku."

"Ice..., Blaze sayang padamu juga. Blaze pun tak mau kau pun kenapa-napa."

"Ice akan berhati-hati, kok."

"Ice...."

"Sudahlah Kak Blaze! Apapun yang kakak katakan takkan menghentikanku melakukannya." Ucapku mutlak lalu meninggalkan Kak Blaze.

Terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan kakak termudaku itu. Aku tahu dia menyukai kakak kedua kami. Aku tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa dia begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku seperti sekarang ini. Apa karena aku ini adiknya atau karena memang keserupaan fisikku dengan kakak kedualah yang menjadikannya seperti ini. Aku yakin, Kak Blaze tidak beralih dari Kak Taufan ke aku. Aku sungguh yakin sehingga membuatku bingung, kenapa Kak Blaze begitu ingin mencampuri hal ini. Aku kembali duduk di kelas, memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku harap Kak Blaze tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku di rumah karena kejadian ini.

~…~…~…~

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lesu, Blaze. Hentikan dietmu itu, lebih baik kau gemuk daripada kurus lesu begini." Ucap Kak Halilintar pada Kak Blaze ketika kami makan malam.  Makan malam memanglah satu-satunya waktu di mana kami berlima bisa lengkap berkumpul. Aku memandang kakak termudaku yang terlihat berusaha menghindari kontak denganku. Sudah aku duga, kak Blaze lesu bukan karena dietnya.

"Hei, Blaze..., Kau gak kasihan dengan Gempa yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu? Makanlah..., setidaknya untuk menghargai kerja keras Gempa." Ucap Kak Taufan. Kak Gempa merona dan memukul bahu Kak Taufan pelan. Kak Taufan hanya tersenyum sedikit bingung dengan pukulan pelan Gempa tadi. Kak Blaze terlihat mengangguk kecil dan memakan makanannya. Meski aku yakin, Kak Blaze pasti sedang dalam mood yang tidak menimbulkan selera makan baginya. Salahku juga sih, yang melawan ucapan kakak termudaku itu tadi siang. Tapi, biasanya kakak termudaku ini sudah bisa langsung melupakan apa yang aku katakan. Kakak termudaku bukan tipe orang yang suka berpikir panjang sepertiku dan Kak Gempa. Maka dari itu..., melihat kakakku lesu seperti ini karena ucapanku membuatku jadi sedikit lebih mengetahui 'sosok' kakak termudaku ini. Di antara kami semua, mungkin memang Kak Blaze yang terlihat paling terbuka. Tapi, aku tahu Kak Blaze sebenarnya menyembunyikan banyak hal. Mungkin salah satunya adalah hatinya yang sedikit lebih rapuh ini. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf karena sudah membentaknya, tapi aku tetap akan melakukan apa yang perlu aku lakukan.

~…~…~…~

Perempuan itu langsung menyatakan cinta pada Kak Hali?! Di depan semua murid?! Aku menggeram kesal padanya. Meski aku sudah mendengar kalimat penolakan dari Kak Hali, hati dan pikiranku sudah terbakar oleh cemburu berat. Apalagi kalimat penolakan Kak Hali yang mengatakan ada seseorang yang ia sukai membuatku semakin cemburu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri, berpikir keras melenyapkan gadis sialan yang sudah menyatakan perasaan pada Kak Hali. Juga mencari sosok yang Kak Hali sukai itu. Aku takkan membiarkan Kak Hali direbut semudah itu dariku! Tepukan ringan di kepalaku membuatku tersentak dan segera memandang ke belakangku. Kak Taufan menghela nafasnya seraya memelukku.

"Haih..., Kak Hali banyak penggemar, ya." Ucap Kak Taufan.

"Kan ketua persatuan pelajar sekaligus anggota basket lagi." Ucapku, menampilkan motif utama banyak siswi yang mengincar kakak pertamaku itu.

"Iya sih. Tapi, kita berlima kan kembarannya. Masa' kita tidak dapat sedikit ketenarannya?"

"Kakak buta, ya?" Ejekku. Kalau Kak Blaze yang berkata seperti itu mungkin wajar, karena dibanding kami berlima hanya Kak Blaze saja yang kurang populer meskipun ia hampir mengikuti semua klub olahraga terbaik di sekolah, bola sepak dan basket sekaligus. Selain itu, Kak Blaze merupakan siswa peraih nilai tertinggi se-malaysia untuk UPSR. Tapi, tetap saja aku bingung kenapa Kak Blaze tidak populer. Aku sendiri sebenarnya cukup populer, meski hanya dikalangan anak-anak penyuka seni lukis. Kak Gempa sangat populer nyaris seperti Kak Hali, kepintaran dan sikapnya yang baik hatilah yang membuatnya begitu populer. Kak Taufan sendiri....

"Ish, jangan mendoakan seperti itu!"

"Habisnya kakak kayak gak bisa lihat seberapa populer kakak. Kakak kan anak band. Meski kakak lebih suka bermain dengan skateboard tapi anak band biasanya juga populer. Apalagi kakak vokalis sekaligus gitarisnya, masa tidak ada perempuan yang suka pada kakak? Lalu perempuan yang mengerumuni setiap kakak turun panggung itu apa?" Ucapku. Kak Taufan tertawa kecil.

"Gak menjamin, Ice. Blaze aja rajin latihan basket dan sepak bola, tapi dia gak begitu populer. Aku pun juga sudah gak begitu ikut band, kok. Sejak klub Skateboard dibuka."

"I, itu sih lain cerita."

"Ish, samalah. Ah, sudah hampir waktunya masuk kelas. Jom, balik ke kelas. Jangan sampai kita kayak Blaze dulu yang dihukum Kak Hali karena telat masuk kelas."

~…~…~…~

Akhirnya berita kematian gadis korban pertamaku muncul di majalah dinding, setelah seminggu berita menghilangnya tersebar. Tak hanya itu, menghilangnya gadis yang kemarin menyatakan cinta pada Kak Hali pun semakin membuat 'teror' di majalah dinding itu. Kak Hali menempelkan kertas pengumuman itu dengan Yaya yang terlihat tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Gopal, teman kecil kami yang juga anggota persatuan pelajar, ada di samping Yaya menemaninya. Kak Gempa di samping kami bersama Fang, ada perasaan gelisah dan sedih begitu melihat pengumuman tentang kematian gadis itu terpasang. Kak Taufan yang juga ada di samping kami bahkan sampai memeluk skateboardnya sendiri, antara sedih dan takut. Kak Hali turun dari kursi tangga dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Kau takut?" Tanya kakak berusaha menampilkan nada lembut padaku, Kak Hali memang agak kesulitan untuk berkata lembut seperti Kak Gempa. Aku merinding mendengar nadanya itu, merinding karena hormonku bergejolak mendengar suaranya seperti itu. Aku menganggukan kepalaku kecil.

"Se, sedikit." Ucapku. Kak Hali mengusap punggungku. Ia memandang Kak Gempa dan Kak Taufan yang masih terpaku membaca berita kematian gadis malang itu.

"Mana Blaze?" Tanya Gopal. Mungkin mencoba menghilangkan suasana cukup tegang diantara kami.

"Blaze masuk unit kesehatan, akhir-akhir ini dia makan sedikit sekali. Makanya tadi saat pelajaran olahraga dia pingsan." Ucap Kak Taufan.

"Aik? Si tenaga kuda pun bisa pingsan." Ucap Fang. Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan bersamaan menjitak kepala Fang.

"Enak saja Blaze dikatakan tenaga kuda." Ucap Kak Taufan lagi. Kak Hali mendengus.

"Sejak dulu Blaze emang mudah masuk unit kesehatan, kok." Ucap Gopal. Fang tentu berbeda dengan Gopal yang teman kecil kami. Kami baru berteman dengannya ketika masuk sekolah menengah. Fang murid pindahan dari negara tetangga sehingga wajar ia tak begitu tahu soal kami berlima.

"Blaze itu suka memaksakan diri. Fisiknya sebenarnya tak lebih kuat dari Gempa, kok. Dulu, Gempa yang sering masuk unit kesehatan saja masih kalah sering dengan Blaze." Jelas Kak Hali. Kak Gempa memukul bahu Kak Hali pelan.

"Biasanya sih Blaze karena terkilir, luka lecet, mimisan akibat benturan kuat, dan pingsan karena dehidrasi seperti ini. Kalau Gempa sih karena sering mimisan akibat kepanasan." Kekeh Kak Taufan.

"Kakak...." Kak Taufan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi merajuk Gempa.

"Kenapa? Aku kan cuma cerita kebenarannya saja...."

Sepertinya Gopal berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan kami mengenai kematian gadis korban pertamaku pada saudara-saudaraku. Aku pun bersyukur Kak Blaze tidak ada di sini. Seandainya Kak Blaze ada mungkin ia bisa keceplosan berkata akulah pelakunya. Kak Hali menepuk punggungku, berkata waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis. Aku melirik Yaya yang bersiap dengan catatan kecil dan pulpennya. Sepertinya kami memang harus masuk sekarang.

~…~…~…~

"Makan dulu, Blaze." Ucap Kak Gempa. Kami berlima kini ada di kamar Kak Blaze. Kak Blaze terbaring dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah, sakit. Pingsannya tadi bukan hanya karena dehidrasi, tapi memang karena demam tinggi yang mungkin sudah dideritanya sejak pagi. Kak Blaze menggeleng lemah. Kak Blaze sudah menolak diperiksa di rumah sakit, kini ia pun menolak makan makanan yang disediakan Kak Gempa. Kadang aku ingin sekali mencekokan langsung sendok berisi bubur itu ke mulut Kak Blaze secara langsung.

"Makanlah, Blaze. Jangan buat aku bertambah pusing denganmu. Cukup kejadian di sekolah tadi saja." Ucap Kak Hali. Blaze masih menggeleng. Kak Hali mendengus sebal. Kak Taufan naik ke ranjang Kak Blaze seraya menindihnya.

"Hei, Blaze..., makan donk. Bentar lagi ada pertanding bola, kan? Ayo, biar cepat sembuh. Kakak suapin, ya?" Kulihat wajah Kak Blaze merona sangat, ia akhirnya luluh pada perkataan Kak Taufan yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya. Kak Taufan menjauh sedikit dari Kak Blaze dan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu.

"Hati-hati tertular, Kak Taufan." Ucap Kak Gempa.

"Tertular pun tak apa, kok. Kan adikku ini yang menularkannya. Buka mulutmu, Blaze." Kekeh Kak Taufan.

"Hei, kau mau membuatku bertambah pusing, hah?"

"Nanti kalau Blaze sembuh, kan Blaze bisa merawatku. Mau ya, Blaze?"

"Ukh..., iya...." gumam Kak Blaze yang sudah begitu merona. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Kak Blaze yang seolah tak bisa berkutik lagi. "Ngo..., ngomong-ngomong, ada kejadian apa Kak Hali?"

"Hm? Aku tak mau sakitmu bertambah parah, Blaze. Nanti kalau sudah sembuh saja."

"Enggh..., Blaze mau tahu sekarang."

"Haish..., Kau ni...." Kak Hali diam sejenak seraya melipat tangannya. "Kau ingat gadis pertama gang menghilang itu? ..., dia terbunuh dengan sadis."

"Aaaah! Baru saja makanannya masuk! Kak Hali jangan mengatakannya donk!" Keluh Kak Taufan ketika Kak Blaze memuntahkan makanannya. Kak Taufan segera membantu Kak Blaze ke kamar mandi.

"Lah, kan Blaze sendiri yang mau tahu."

"Seharusnya kakak tetap menahannya setidaknya sampai Blaze kelihatan siap mendengarnya. Ah, Kak Hali ini, kebiasaan...." Ujar Kak Gempa seraya menarik selimut dan sprei yang terkena muntahan Kak Blaze. Kak Hali mendengus.

"Iyalah..., maaf."

"Ice, kau bisa pasang sprei baru? Kakak mau mencuci sprei ini dulu." Pinta Kak Gempa.

"Baik kak."

~...~...~...~

Polisi mulai mendatangi sekolah, tentu untuk mencari petunjuk atas kematian kedua gadis asal sekolahku itu. Berita kematian gadis korban keduaku sudah terpasang di majalah dinding pagi ini. Kak Hali kelihatan mulai sibuk mengurusi pertanyaan-pertanyaan polisi, karena diketahui kedua gadis itu sama-sama mengincar Kak Hali. Begitu pun dengan korban ketigaku yang masih belum ditemukan. Aku merasa puas ketika banyak gadis yang mulai berhati-hati ketika mendekati Kak Hali. Tapi, aku masih punya satu gadis lagi yang perlu aku lenyapkan.

Saat ini pun, aku sedang melakukan aksiku. Korbanku ini sudah tak bernyawa, tapi aku masih tetap ingin menguliti gadis ini. Aku menghujam seluruh alat vitalnya, tak peduli wajahku yang terkena percikan selai strawberry yang gadis ini curahkan. Aku terus menusuknya, memberinya pelajaran karena sudah mendekati dan berusaha merebut kakak pertamaku ini. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas menggenggam pisau ditanganku dan aku hujamkan ke kepalanya hingga kepala itu terbelah menjadi dua.

Aku baru akan mengoyak isi kepalanya ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku segera berbalik dan akan membunuh orang yang menjadi saksi perbuatanku. Tapi, melihat siapa saksi itu membuatku mengurungkan niatan. Kak Blaze mengusap kepalaku dan mencium keningku. Ia pun mengusap pipiku yang terkena percikan darah gadis sial ini.

“Blaze..., Tinggalkan aku. Aku masih perlu memperingatkan gadis ini.” Aku memanggilnya tanpa menyebutkan embel-embel kakak. Menunjukan keseriusanku atas perbuatanku ini. Ia menggeleng dan berbisik lembut padaku. Sangat lembut, sehingga aku merasa ini bukan Kak Blaze.

“Dia sudah mengerti. Sekarang bersihkan bekas perbuatanmu dan kita pulang.”

Aku masih kukuh mempertahankan niatanku. Hatiku masih belum puas untuk menyiksa gadis sialan ini. Aku berbalik dan mengangkat pisauku lagi, berniat untuk mengoyak isi kepalanya. Tangan yang lebih kecil dariku itu menahan tanganku, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat aku rasakan di tengkuk dan telingaku. Ia kembali berbisik padaku. Bisikan lembut.

“Sudah. Dia sudah mengerti, Ice. Kak Halilintar pun akan curiga jika kita tidak pulang bersama.”

Tubuhku melemas. Ucapan Kak Blaze tentang Kak Hali akan curiga langsung membuatku takut. Hanya Kak Hali saja yang tak boleh tahu adik bungsunya inilah yang sudah melakukan tindakan keji. Tak boleh tahu, hingga waktu yang aku rasa tepat. Kak Blaze melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Ia segera mengambil kantung sampah, membawa semua potongan tubuh itu masuk ke dalam kantung sampah itu. Darahnya pun ia siram dengan air dalam botol minumnya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan membantu kakakku menghilangkan bukti perbuatanku.

Aku memandang tubuh kakakku, lengan dan kakinya masih sedikit merona. Hembusan nafas yang tadi mengenai tengkukku memang terasa lebih panas. Kini aku yang memeluk kakakku dari belakang, tubuh kakakku langsung nyaris ambruk ketika itu. Aku memeluk dan menopangnya yang mulai terengah.

“Kak Blaze masih sakit..., kenapa kakak datang?” Kak Blaze berusaha menopang dirinya sendiri dan melepaskan diri dariku. Kak Blaze tak menjawab bahkan sampai kami pulang dan mendapat ceramah dari Kak Gempa yang begitu khawatir pada Kak Blaze.

~...~...~...~

“Ice. Kita dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.” Ucapan Kak Gempa membuatku meneguk liurku, Kak Blaze dan Kak Taufan ada di belakang Kak Gempa. Sepertinya mereka juga dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Kak Taufan terlihat khawatir dan takut. Kakak kedua memang seperti itu, mudah panik. Aku melirik Kak Blaze yang juga terlihat gelisah melihat Kak Taufan. Sekarang aku mengerti salah satu motif Kak Blaze menghentikanku. Ia tak ingin Kak Taufan yang paling serupa denganku tertuduh karena perbuatanku. Aku menutup catatanku, lalu menyimpan pensilku yang selalu menjadi senjata pertahanan utamaku. Ketika kami sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, pun Kak Halilintar sudah ada di sana, bersama Gopal, Yaya, dan Fang. Lalu, ada juga beberapa oknum polisi. Aku melirik Kak Halilintar dan Kak Gempa yang terlihat tegang. Kak Blaze terlihat normal tapi sorot matanya pun agaknya tegang. Sementara Kak Taufan sudah berkeringat dingin di antaraku dan Kak Blaze.

“Kami mencurigai salah satu dari kalianlah pelakunya. Menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, gadis-gadis ini berusaha mendekati salah satu dari kalian. Jadi mungkin saja salah satu dari kalian tidak senang, atau yang didekati itu pun merasa tidak senang.”

Gopal yang lebih pesimis ketimbang Kak Taufan sudah berucap ‘habislah’ khasnya ketika takut. Yaya dan Fang terlihat semakin tegang. Aku mendengar Kak Taufan meneguk liurnya. Aku baru akan menenangkannya ketika Kak Blaze sudah menggenggam tangan Kak Taufan dan mengusapnya lembut.

“Huh, mana mungkin salah satu dari kami melakukan tindakan keji seperti ini!” ucap Kak Blaze. Kata-kata yang berbahaya karena bisa membuat polisi curiga pada Kak Blaze. Curiga..., Tunggu..., jangan-jangan Kak Blaze....

~...~...~...~

Aku tak bisa mendekati Kak Blaze seharian ini. Padahal aku ingin tahu kebenaran atas ucapannya kemarin pada pihak berwajib. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kecewa ketika tak melihat keberadaan Kak Blaze di kelasnya. Juga dilapangan basket, lapangan bola, maupun kantin tempat biasa kakak berada. Bahkan tempat dimana ia merawat kucing liar di sekolah pun tak ada. Kemarin setelah pulang sekolah pun, Kak Blaze terlihat menjauhi percakapan kami ketika makan malam seputar tuduhan polisi pada kami.

“Ice. Akhirnya ketemu..., kita dipanggil lagi oleh kepala sekolah.” Ucap Kak Taufan yang masih agak panik.

“Baiklah.” Ucapku lalu mengikuti Kak Taufan. Aku memandang Kak Taufan yang masih gugup. “Kak. Kalau kakak gugup seperti ini, polisi bisa menuduh kakak, lho.”

“Ka, kakak tahu. Tapi kakak tetap takut.” Ucap Kak Taufan.

“Tenang saja, kak. Tidak ada dari kita pelakunya, kok. Santai saja dan nanti tuduhan pada kita akan lepas, kok.” Kak Taufan terdengar mulai tenang. Ia mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dengan santai.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, seorang pihak kepolisian langsung menggaet tangan kak Taufan. Mengatakan bahwa ia pelakunya. Bukti ekspresi ia kemarin menjadi ujung tombak kepolisian berkata seperti itu. Memang itu bukan Kak Halilintar, tapi bagaimanapun dia kakak kembarku. Aku harus menghentikan tuduhan polisi pada kakak keduaku itu. Aku baru akan bergerak ketika Kak Blaze lagi-lagi mendahuluiku. Ia menggenggam tangan Kak Taufan lalu melepaskannya dari cengkraman pihak polisi itu. Kami semua memandang Kak Blaze. Teknik yang biasa aku gunakan untuk pertahanan diri Kak Blaze gunakan untuk menikam leher polisi yang tadi menarik Kak Taufan.

“Berani sekali kalian menangkap Kak Taufan.” Ucap Kak Blaze dengan nada sarkastik seraya merobek leher polisi itu. Aku gemetar mendengar suara Kak Blaze yang seperti itu. Kak Blaze ternyata lebih kejam dariku. Kak Blaze mencabut pensilnya, membiarkan darah terciprat di wajahnya. Ia memandang kami, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca melihatku. Kakak pun..., berusaha melindungiku....

Kak Blaze memang cukup pandai bela diri. Ia pun anggota salah satu klub bela diri yang ada di sekolahku. Kelincahan tangannya memainkan pensil, tendangannya, pukulan tangannya. Semuanya di perlihatkan demi memancing polisi untuk meringkusnya, menjadikannya tersangka atas perbuatanku serta tindakannya melawan kepolisian ini. Aku nyaris menumpahkan air mataku ketika aku melihat Kak Blaze jatuh terjerembab, akibat kelengahannya yang langsung digunakan sebaik mungkin oleh para polisi. Tangan dan kaki Kak Blaze di borgol, dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Kak Blaze tertawa menunduk seraya digiring oleh pihak polisi. Aku memandang Kak Blaze, yang menitikan air matanya sembari tertawa palsu.

Begitu suara iring-iringan polisi menghilang. Kak Taufan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Kak Halilintar. Aku hanya mengalirkan air mataku, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kak Blaze mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi Kak Taufan. Dan terutama demi melindungiku. Kak Halilintar menepuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya. Kak Gempa memelukku, menahan tangisnya seperti Kak Halilintar. Gopal, Yaya, dan Fang pun datang tak lama setelah mereka melihat Kak Blaze dibawa pergi.

“B, Blaze yang melakukan semua ini?” Tanya Yaya tak percaya. Kak Hali menggeleng.

“Aku tidak percaya itu! Blaze pasti tidak seperti itu! Pasti, tidak....” Kak Hali menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya. Aku jatuh terduduk memandang tanganku yang kini menopang bahuku yang semakin berat. Air mata menitik membasahi tanganku. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku mendengarkan perkataan Kak Blaze, Kak Blaze pasti akan tetap bersama kami.

~...~...~...~

“Bagaimana tadi, Taufan? Kau menangis lagi, hm....” Ucap Kak Halilintar seraya mengusap pelupuk mata kak Taufan. Kak Taufan baru saja kembali dari tahanan khusus tempat Kak Blaze diamankan. Membawa bantal dan selimut serta makanan untuk Kak Blaze. Kak Taufan mulai menangis lagi.

“Blaze..., Blaze diikat dengan selimut seperti orang sakit jiwa. Ia pun makan seperti ulat..., aku..., aku tak sanggup melihat adik kesayanganku seperti itu. Aku tak sanggup lagi Kak Hali!” pekik Kak Taufan seraya memeluk Kak Halilintar. Kak Halilintar menghela nafas dan mengusap punggungnya. “Blaze..., Blaze juga tetap tak mau memberi tahuku siapa yang ingin dia lindungi. Aku tahu, Blaze pasti sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Kak Hali..., Blaze..., Blaze adikku....”

“Sssh! Sudah jangan menangis terus seperti ini. Di pengadilan nanti kita harus menampilkan bukti-bukti bahwa Blaze tak bersalah. Tenanglah Taufan.”

“Aku gak bisa tenang, Kak! Blazeku... adik kecilku meringkuk sendirian di penjara, diperlakukan seperti orang gila..., tidak..., seperti hewan. Aku tak sanggup Kak Hali!”

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kak Blaze benar-benar berani menghadapi semua hal itu demi melindungiku. Aku memandang tanganku sendiri. Rasa bersalah karena perbuatanku yang menjadikan Kak Blaze berkorban seperti ini. Cukup kak, cukup..., Aku mau menghadapi resiko perbuatanku. Aku berani menghadapinya. Aku..., aku tak tega Kak Blaze berkorban untukku karenaku. Kak Blaze..., hentikan semua sandiwaramu. Hentikan.

~...~...~...~

HENTIKAN! Teriakan hatiku sudah tak tertahankan. Hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan pihak hakim pada kakak termudaku membuat pikiranku kacau. Semua bukti yang kami keluarkan dikatakan tak cukup kuat untuk dibuktikan. Teriakan orang tua korbanku yang senang dengan hukuman mati Kak Blaze pun semakin membuatku kacau. Kak Taufan dan Kak Hali menjerit protes. Kak Gempa bahkan sudah pingsan begitu mendengar putusan hakim. Aku memandang Kak Blaze, senyum kecil dan lemahnya akan berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak tahan! Aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu Kakakku!

Aku mengambil pistol yang sempat aku curi sesaat tadi sebelum memasuki ruang sidang. Aku mengarahkannya pada hakim yang masih fokus membicarakan putusan yang ditujukan pada kakak bungsuku. Mati. Mati. Mereka harus mati! Mereka harus mati sebelum Kak Blaze mati di hadapanku demi melindungiku!!!

**_‘DOR!’_ **

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, ingin menunjukan senyum kemenangan pada hakim yang berhasil aku tembak. Namun, senyumku berubah ketika menyadari siapa yang tertembak.

“BLAZE!!!” Pekikan Kak Taufan yang langsung melompati pagar dan menghampiri Blaze yang terkena tembakanku. Aku gemetar tak menyangka, menjatuhkan pistolku dan terus terbelak tak percaya. Kak Taufan meraung padaku membuatku semakin gemetar dan lemas. “KENAPA KAU TEMBAK BLAZE, ICE?!”

“Ice!” Kak Halilintar langsung menopang tubuhku yang begitu lemas. Aku meneguk liurku, sudah saatnya Kak Hali Tahu.

“Kenapa Blaze selalu saja menghalangiku?!” Aku segera menunduk mengambil pistolku dan menembak hakim dan pihak berwajib di sana secara membabi-buta. “Kenapa Blaze harus mendapat hukuman atas perbuatanku?! Kenapa?! PADAHAL AKU MELAKUKANNYA SAAT INI UNTUK DIRIMU! BUKAN UNTUK KAK HALI SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN!”

Tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Membuatku menjatuhkan pitolku lagi. Hakim yang mati seketika dan pihak berwajib banyak yang terluka. Bentakan Kak Halilintar yang memintaku berhenti ku balas dengan bentakanku yang lebih hebat lagi. Saat aku menceritakan semua perbuatanku, semua tindak kekejianku, aku lihat Kak Taufan segera melarikan Kak Blaze ke rumah sakit. Aku memejamkan mata dan diam sejenak, sembari berdoa Kak Blaze akan selamat, lalu aku kembali menceritakan lagi semua perbuatan keji yang aku lakukan karena kecemburuanku pada mereka yang mendekati Kak Halilintar.

~...~...~...~

Kak Halilintar mendatangiku di tempat yang sama yang pernah Kak Blaze tempati. Ia masih tak percaya kalau Kak Blaze berbuat seperti itu demi melindungiku, dan ia masih tak percaya kalau aku pelakunya. Sepertinya Kak Hali tidak akan pernah percaya sampai nanti Kak Blaze mengucapkan sendiri kebenarannya. Kak Hali mengusap pipiku dan mencium keningku, meski sedikit kesulitan akibat jeruji yang menghalangi jarak kami.

“Padahal kau tak perlu melakukannya, Ice.” Ucap Kak Halilintar membuka percakapan. Aku tahu ini percakapan serius.

“Aku perlu kak! Aku tak suka melihat kakak berdekatan dengan mereka. Apalagi pada korban ketigaku yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan perang padaku.”

“Aku sudah menolaknya Ice.”

“Tapi dia tetap mengajakku berperang! Aku sangat cinta pada Kak Hali. Lebih dari perasaan cinta Kak Blaze pada Kak Taufan. Aku rela mati asalkan tidak ada yang mendekati kakak lagi.”

“Lalu kau mau aku bersedih? Bukan cuma kau yang mencintaiku! Bukan cuma kau Ice! Kau pikir kakak tidak mencintaimu? Kau ingat perkataan kakak ketika menolak wanita itu? Ada seorang yang aku sukai meski aku yakin aku tak bisa menggapainya! Kau mengerti maksud aku tak bisa menggapainya? Aku tak bisa menggapainya bukan karena jarak jauh, Ice! Tapi jarak persaudaraan dan juga gender!”

“Aku tak mendengar kakak mengucapkan yang tak bisa menggapainya.”

“Aku yakin, saat itu kau tidak mendengar ucapanku secara utuh, Ice.” Kak Hali kembali megusap pipiku. Aku menghela nafasku.

“Sepertinya begitu. Soalnya waktu itu Kak Taufan bercerita soal ia yang kalah populer. Hehehe, yang kakak maksud Kak Taufan, ya? Siap-siap bersaing dengan Kak Blaze deh.” Kekehku. Aku yakin Kak Hali menyukai Kak Taufan, karena selama ini mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Kak Hali mengusap bibirku dan menggeleng.

“Kau ini memang tidak mendengarkan dengan detail ya. Padahal tadi aku sudah bilang. Aku cinta padamu, bodoh.”

“Eh?” Aku memandang Kak Halilintar yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Aku memang cukup dekat dengan Taufan, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai maniak skateboard itu. Seperti kau dan Blaze, kalian begitu akrab sampai-sampai Blaze rela mengorbankan dirinya untukmu.”

“Kak Blaze....”

“Tak apa. Taufan bilang masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Tinggal menunggu ia sadar saja. Kau tahu tidak, dia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu pasti karena ia sendiri stress, Ice.”

“Stress?”

“Blaze gampang stress sehingga membuatnya bisa berpikir hal-hal yang diluar logika. Kau ingat ketika Blaze mendapat nilai UPSR tertinggi se-malaysia? Saat itu dia sedang stress karena kucing yang ia pelihara diam-diam mati terlindas mobil ayah ketika ia akan berangkat bekerja.” Kak Halilintar terkekeh ketika menceritakannya. Aku memang tahu kucing yang Kak Blaze pelihara diam-diam itu mati beberapa hari sebelum UPSR, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau itu menjadi pemicu stress yang membuatnya bisa meraih nilai tertinggi se-malaysia. “Sudah tenang sekarang?”

“Eh?”

“Kakak akan berusaha keras di persidanganmu. Kakak tak ingin kau mendapat hukuman mati yang sama seperti Blaze. Kakak ingin kau direhabilitasi.”

“Untuk apa direhab. Hahaha, rehabilitasi takkan membuatku menghentikan perbuatanku, kok.”

“Kau akan menghentikannya, Ice. Kau akan.”

“Kakak yakin sekali.” Aku terkekeh kecil. Ekspresi Kak Hali mengeras, ia mengambil daguku.

“Kau akan menghentikannya, Ice. Karena alasanmu akan hilang.”

“Alasan? Aku kan....”

“Aku hanya milikmu dan Kau pun hanya milikku.” Aku membelak mendengar ucapan Kak Halilintar. “Aku sudah tak peduli lagi soal jarak darah dan gender. Aku sudah memutuskan agar kau bisa berhenti melakukan tindakan gila ini, Ice.”

~...~...~...~

“Menuntut, Ice? Untuk apa? Aku sendiri yang ingin ditembak, kok!” kekeh Kak Blaze yang masih duduk di kursi roda dengan infus yang juga masih terpasang. Kak Blaze memandang Hakim yang sedang menyidang kasusku ini.

“Kau yakin?” tanya sang hakim berusaha meyakinkan kakakku. Kakak termudaku itu mengangguk mantap.

“Iyalah. Lagipun, mana mungkin aku tega menuntut hukuman mati pada adikku sendiri. Hukuman rehabilitasi lebih baik untuknya, jadi aku pun masih bisa melihat senyum dan tawa adikku.”

“Ini di luar persidangan, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung jawaban darimu. Kenapa kau melindunginya dan mengaku sebagai pelaku pembunuhan anak kami?” tanya salah satu orang tua korban yang kemarin berteriak meminta hukuman mati pada Kak Blaze. Aku memicingkan mataku pada orang tersebut. Seandainya aku tidak terikat seperti ini, aku pasti akan menargetkannya sebagai korbanku selanjutnya.

“Apalagi? Dia kan adikku. Salah satu dari empat orang terpenting yang tersisa dalam hidupku. Kalau dia mati, kami berempat akan sedih. Yah, kalau aku mati mereka pun akan bersedih sih. tapi, lebih baik mereka yang sedih kehilangan anak keempat dari anak kelima, kan? Bungsu kan paling disayang.” Ucap Kak Blaze seraya terkekeh memandangku. Aku mengalirkan air mataku yang tak sempat aku cegah.

“Blaze, kau ini....” Aku memandang Kak Taufan, Kak Hali, dan Kak Gempa kini berusaha memeluk Kak Blaze. Aku pun ingin memeluknya, seandainya aku tidak terikat seperti ini.

“Ingat, Ice. Kak Halilintar masih mau menerimamu, lho. Jadi, jangan diulang lagi! Rehab yang benar.” Kekehan Kak Blaze membuat Kak Hali menjitak pelan kepala Kak Blaze. Rona merah muncul dipipi Kak Hali. Aku tertawa kecil.

“Baik, Kakak....”

 

TAMAT

**Author's Note:**

> Ending terbuka atau emang beginilah ending yang baik? #ditendang  
> intinya aku sudah kehabisan ide di sini.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
